Unknown Welch (c1790-c1827), father of Hannah Welch
Little is known regarding the father of Hannah Welch (1824-1901), other than that he came with his family from Harford County, Maryland to Dohrman Township, Tuscarawas County, Ohio after 1824, and died there shortly thereafter. His first name, as well as his place of birth and parents are unknown. Research attempts in Tuscarawas County, Ohio In December, 2004, researcher Kevin Borland hired Jane Grezlik of Carrollton, Ohio to research this Welch family in Ohio. The following is a transcription of the information she reported: Search for this family group was interesting. Unfortunately, it was complicated by the family's drift into Harrison Co. where I do not have easy access. The Welch/Welsh was very common in this area in the early 1800s. I feel there is more information to be found in Harrison Co. I found in the 1850 census, a John Welch in Rose Twp., Carroll Co. Ohio, age 70 a Farmer born MD. The only other that came close to the right age was an Elizabeth Welch, age 67 born MD, in Monroe Twp. Harrison Co. Ohio. In the middle of this search I came across the Shuster book and found they had Margaret Welch as the daughter of a John Welch and Susanna Shuster. All they had was the marriage record from Tuscarawas Co. I had also, found an Article of Agreement between Margaret Shuster & heirs of D. Shuster, dec'd, in the Tuscarawas Co. recorder's office. This was in response to Daniel Shuster's will and estate. Enclosed copy. The first land records I located were from the Steubenville Land sales. They list: * William Welsh, Washington Co. PA, 4 Nov 1801, Range 4, Township 10, Section 8 * Daniel Welch, Washington Co. PA, 19 Oct 1801, Range 4, Township 10, Section 1 & R4, T9, S6 The only land transaction that matches most closely to your Welch, is the following: *John Welch from Nicholas Neighbour, Vol.2, p519 5 Feb.1816, both of Oxford Township, Tuscarawas Co. Ohio, 2nd quarter of range 5 township 3 of the lands appropriated by US for satisfying warrants of military service. Note that this transaction lists both men as being in Oxford Twp. Then on 15 Mar 1816, John Welch and wife Mary of Washington Twp. Morris Co. New Jersey, sells to John Trufford of Roxbury Co. New Jersey, 600 acres in Oxford Twp. Tuscarawas Co. Ohio, being 2nd quarter Township 5, Range 3. Vol. 4 p14 recorded Nov 1824. This same John Welch/Welsh also, sells to what appears to be his daughters the rest of this section of land. John Welch and wife Mary, of Township of Washington, Morris Co. new jersey, to Catherine Drake, wife of Samuel Drake, of the same place, 83 acres, in Oxford Twp. Tuscarawas Co. Ohio, starting at a point in the middle of the river and adjoining Mary Flecks land. 2 May 1823. Vol.3 p.533 John Welch (Welsh in body of deed) and wife Mary, of Washington Twp. Morris Co. New Jersey, to Mary Flock (Fleck in previous deed) wife of John Flock, of the same place, 83 acres, in Oxford Twp. Tuscarawas Co. Ohio, lands border Jacob Miller. 2 May 1823 Vol.3 p.534 John Welch and wife Mary, of Washington Twp. Morris Co. New Jersey, to Susan Schinch, wife of Aron Schinch, of the same place, 83 acres, in Oxford Twp. Tuscarawas Co. Ohio, starts in the middle of the river and borders the Drakes. 2 May 1823 Vol.3 p.535 All of the above ladies paid $10 for 83 acres of land. The Shinch's must not have liked the location as I found the next transaction. However there are a number of land dealings for Aaron Shank/Shinch/Schenk. Maybe, Aaron was better at dealing in land than working it. Aaron Shank and wife Susan, of Tuscarawas Co. Ohio to John Fock, of the same place, 83 acres in Oxford Twp. Tuscarawas Co. Ohio. 2 July 1823 vol.3 p.536 Looking over this information is there any chance the person you are looking for may have remarried? Harford Co. MD is not that far from New Jersey. And considering that John was here in 1816 and bought the above land, then went back to New Jersey, I would have to say that John got around. Each of the land transactions contains all the information that you need to contact the Recroder's Office to get coies, if you feel they would be of help. They are currently charging $2 a page. I don't know if the Harrison Co. Probate Office would check for a death certificate for Hannah, or not. And I am unsure as to what they would charge. Ohio has gone to $15 for a birth or death certificate for records after 1908, when the records switched to the Health Department and Vital Statistics. Birth & death records start in Ohio in 1867 and were first kept by the Probate Office. The Ohio Historical Society will do a search and send a copy for a reasonable charge, the last I checked. You can go on-line and get the form and rates. Just type in the name. I will include copies of all my notes; I apologize now for any unreadable areas. Feel free to contact me with any questions. Thank you for allowing me to be of service to you. Sincerely, Jane C. Grezlik Research attempts in Harford County, Maryland *Search on Welch males who married females named Margaret in Harford County, Maryland on Ancestry.com Category:Welch (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles